This study will document alterations in a)energy expenditure b)absorbed intake c)body composition d)substrate utilization during a pulmonary exacerbation of cystic fibrosis and to identify their relationship to pulmonary status. This information should help to identify the role of nutrition during this high risk period to help devise intervention strategies.